Blue Hour
by XxCityinashxX
Summary: Lysander Devereux is new to the town of Blue Falls, and he's just trying to make it through his senior year without any problems, but then he meets Renesmee Cullen, an odd student who makes his whole world spin out of control. Lysander is entranced by Renesmee, but can he handle the dark secret that she holds?
1. Regret

Blue Hour

Prologue

Regret

I should have regretted this. I should have regretted moving, regretted going to school, regretted meeting her, I should have regretted my very heartbeat in this moment, and nobody could have blamed me. Not if they were in my shoes.

I was about to die, but as much as I should, I couldn't regret it, because I had met her.

If I died with the memory of her still so fresh in my mind, the feel of her lips, the feel of her warm skin, her dimpled smile, and perfect eyes. Death couldn't be that bad, at least I would die happy. I just hoped she never blamed herself.

It wasn't her fault.

My eyes locked onto the crimson eyes of the beautiful monster standing before me, and I took a deep shaking breath as she advanced on me.

I would never regret the decisions that brought me here not when those same decisions lead me to the love of my life.

It didn't matter how short my life was about to become.


	2. Sight

Blue Hour

Chapter One

Sight

"Lysander!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes from my happy, peaceful sleep.

"It's your first day! You can't be late." I heard my mother, Lucia, call from downstairs.

I looked up at the blurry vision of water pouring down on me from the shower head, and though it had been warm when I got in, it was now freezing. I hadn't meant to fall asleep in the shower, but apparently my body hadn't ready to get up at six, and had decided to sleep under the once warm water.

I pulled myself up from where I had sat in the shower, and I got out before drying off. I took a few minutes to dry my hair off. I still felt sluggish barely paying attention to my small bathroom.

I let out a deep breath as I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, black lace up boots, and an oversized black hoodie. The outfit wasn't the most stylish thing in existence, but it was warm, and comfortable. I was amazed by how fast it got cold here, but then again I had lived in Florida most of my life, and any type of cold weather was startling to me.

It still seemed off how fast Blue Falls got cold though, but it could still just be me.

My parents and I had just moved to Blue Falls to be closer to my sister, Penelope, who was going to college in the next town over.

I hadn't been happy about the move, but it did put me closer to my college of choice which was the same as my sisters, so, I guess it wasn't all bad. It was the start of my senior year, and then I could move out of this town.

The town over wasn't anything great either, but it had sunnier days than Blue Falls, which had an average of fifteen a year, and that was at best. I missed the sun. I missed the heat. I missed when I didn't have to wear fifteen layers just to feel warm.

I looked in the mirror at myself, and tried to smile.

I wasn't a bad looking guy, I would dare to say that I was rather good looking with my heart shaped face, high cheekbones, and slim jawline. I had almond shaped eyes that were a bright green color and surrounded by long eyelashes. My nose was perfectly straight, and sat over my cupid bow shaped lips.

Even with that though, I didn't look like someone from Florida anymore. I used to have sun kissed skin, but it had faded back to it's porcelain like look from a few months of being here, and I missed the color. My skin had looked better then, healthier. Though, my shoulder-length, wavy, dark brown hair looked better against my porcelain skin.

I also had my body going for me, I was an easy 6'0, and I had a lightly muscled body which was proportioned to my height.

I was good looking. Easy as that, but I was impossibly awkward. I would also seemed to get tongue tied around people.

I slid on a pair of black framed glasses, which were the only thing that kept me from squinting all the time, and then I was leaving my cream colored bathroom behind.

My bedroom was all white except for the black furniture, and gray hardwood floors. I had a large bed that was covered with a black blanket while the pillows were white, my desk was across from my bed, and it was all black except for the silver laptop and white lamp that sat atop it. I had a large wardrobe that still followed the theme of the room, but most of my clothes seemed to sitting inside the white hamper outside my bathroom.

The only thing I didn't like about my room was the bay window I had. It was very open, and that had bothered me until I got curtains to cover it, but sometimes I forgot to close them.

I snatched my laptop off of the desk, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A large bright yellow and white room with the eccentric touches of both my parents all over it, but most of the house had those touches. My dad, Alexander, was quietly whistling as he cooked breakfast, and my mom was pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Morning, sweet pea." Lucia smiled as she saw me.

"Morning mom, dad." I smiled at both my parents.

"You excited for school, Lysander?" Alexander asked, he looked away from the pancakes he had been concerting on to look at me.

"Not really." I sighed. "I'm still not happy we moved here." I said, before grabbing an apple off the table.

I could see the frown on both my parents face, they had been rather understanding about my dislike to move, but they also wanted to be close to Penelope. "You'll come to like it here, Lysander, I know you will." My mom finally spoke up, and she walked over pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I considered her thoughts just wishful thinking.

I would never be happy here, not if I could help it.

"Now get to school before you're late." She ordered.

I smiled before hugging her and my father goodbye, and then I was heading out the door. I had been saving up to get a car, but I still had no such luck.

So, I was walking a mile to my new school, where I would be the new kid in a school where probably most of the students had grown up together.

I was a stranger.

Of course, they had seen me over the summer, but none of them had talked to me, or maybe I just simply repelled people away.

That was the most likely scenario, I had forgotten to grab my laptop bag on my way out so now I was carrying the silver machine, and hoping it didn't rain. It would suck to have to buy a new one when I was trying so hard for a car.

I was lucky, a rarity for me, but I made the walk to the school with no rain falling from the sky.

The school in Blue Falls was a large building that went up three floors, and was made out of solid red brick that was a little faded from years of existing. My school in Florida had been a state of the art school, but at least they both used the same computer system so the work wouldn't be that much of a switch for me.

I wasted no time finding shelter inside the warm school, and it took a few minutes for the warm air of the school to warm my frozen limbs.

My first class was chemistry, something I was horrible at, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I found my way there after getting lost, twice, and then being directed there by a teacher who thought I was trying to skip class.

I walked in interrupting the teacher, Mrs. Stone, but seeing as I was new to the school she let it slide, and sent me to a seat in the back.

She started to ramble on about what we would be doing that year, that she sent us an email with a form for us to get out parents to sign, and assigning that we read the first chapter of the book that we downloaded from her website.

Some of the kids kept glancing back at me, curious about the new comer to their school, but I didn't mind. I expected it.

Mrs. Stone snapped every time she caught someone though, and I was happy with that. I really didn't want to be stared at all day.

The class finished on a boring note, and I was up and heading to my next class. Math. It was like my whole first block could be labeled as the failing block. The teacher Mr. Stone, Mrs. Stone's husband, was an erratic man who seemed to forget that school started today as he sent all our emails and books out late.

It was funny to watch.

My next two classes French and gym were a little better. I was good at French, but gym I wasn't great at, it depended on what we were playing. I was really good at volleyball, baseball, and lacrosse, but we wouldn't be learning two of them until the end of the year when it warmer.

I was walking to lunch, rather excited for it, I was starving. "Hi!" I almost dropped the salad I had picked up at the voice. I looked over seeing a short, olive skinned girl, with dark brown hair. She was really pretty, but I was still startled by her sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I'm Lucy, Lucy Cole." She introduced herself.

"Lysander Devereux." I smiled.

"You're new right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that obvious?" I asked.

"Kinda. You are the first new kid in two years." Lucy explained as we both finished paying for our lunch, and then headed to a table, unfortunately it was right next to the door, and every time it opened the cold air blew against my back.

Lucy was covered because she sat in front of me.

"So, how are you liking Blue Falls?" She asked.

"It's fine. I miss the sun, but it's not horrible." I shrugged.

Lucy started to ask me more questions, but It was then that I saw them.

A group of kids, four boys, four girls, and I was stunned by them.

The tallest boy was heavily muscled, with shaggy black hair, and dark tanned skin, the boy next to him was also heavily muscled, but he had curly, short, dark brown hair, and his skin was the palest that I had ever seen.

The next one wasn't as tall or muscly, but you could still see it there on him, and his hair was a honey blonde color. The last one was the most lanky, he had bronze hair, and looked younger than the other three.

The girls were beautiful. The tallest was a statuesque blonde girl with flawless pale skin, and flowing golden hair, the girl next to her was thin in the extreme with short black hair that stuck off in all different directions, and the next girl had waist length dark brown hair that fell about her like a dark curtain, she was petite, slim, but still perfect.

It was the last girl that truly got me though.

She was like the russet man, different from the others, but yet she was still the same in some way.

She had pale skin that wasn't as pale as the others, but was still paler than most. Her bronze hair fell to her waist in perfect ringlets, and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown color.

"Who are they?" I asked, breathless.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, and smiled, before looking back at me. "That's Emmett, Alice, and Bella Masen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black, and Edward and Renesmee Cullen." She casually pointed out each one when it seemed like no one was looking.

Renesmee Cullen.

Her name was unique, but it suited her. She was unique, she was perfect, and I wanted to know her, but I was also _scared_ to know her. It was like a warning bell went off in my head, the kind that warned of danger.

I wasn't sure why.

"They're the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen and his wife. They are both really young though, the doctor barely looks older than twenty-three." Lucy said, quietly, even though the group sat far enough away that it was impossible for them to hear us. "But, they're all together, except for Renesmee and Jacob." She continued.

"Together?" I asked.

"Emmett's with Rosalie, Alice is with Jasper, and Edward's with Bella. People wonder if Renesmee and Jacob are going to end up together, but so far they just seem like good friends." Lucy said. Her tone of voice told me it was all very scandalous, and I couldn't deny that in some ways it was.

I found one thing to be the oddest. They were supposed to be adopted siblings, but Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmee, all kinda looked alike.

Pale skin, perfect features, and golden eyes, except for Renesmee who had chocolate brown eyes.

They almost didn't seem human when put up against Jacob, or anyone in the room.

I shook off the thought, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off Renesmee. She was biting into an apple, and seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Jacob, Bella, and Rosalie. I wished my eyesight was better, but I felt like it would never be better to fully capture that beauty that was Renesmee.

I stiffened as the door behind me opened, and a cool breeze spread through the cafeteria, a chill ran up my spine, but the cold air was the last of my concern when Renesmee's head suddenly snapped up, her apple dropped from her hands, and her eyes met mine.

It was like the world stopped turning for a second as I looked at her and she looked at me.

Her whole body was stiff, taut as a bow string, she looked almost ready to pounce, but I still couldn't look away. It was as if I was trapped in her gaze.

She stood up swiftly, and walked briskly out of the cafeteria, her bronze curls flowing out behind her as she went. It was then that I was able to pull myself from my frozen state, and I looked back down to my lunch. Embarrassed with myself.

That couldn't have been because of me?

There was no way. I looked back up to where she had been, and I could feel myself frowning.

Maybe...maybe she was just temperamental, but it was still odd. It got worse as her family looked at me, and I quickly looked down, but now before seeing a glare on Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, and Bella's faces.

What had I done?

I refused to believe they were glaring at me.

Maybe they just didn't like when the doors open, and let in the cold air. I knew the feeling, but somehow I knew I wasn't right.

I shook it off as lunch came to an end, but I forced myself to wait till all of the Cullen's were gone, and then I followed Lucy to my art class.

She was there.

Renesmee, but so was Jasper and Rosalie. The two twins were sitting together at a small round table, the tables had no more than two at each, and were painted different colors, the only two left were a pale blue table and a soft pink table.

Lucy took the pink one before I could even speak up, and I was left with the blue one...with Renesmee.

Renesmee stiffened as I walked close, and I carefully slid into the seat. My laptop was set gingerly on the table, and it took everything in me to not beg someone to switch seats with me as I could feel Renesmee's glare, her tense posture, and the danger bell in my head screaming for me to pay attention.

I glanced over to her, and sure enough her chocolate brown eyes met mine again. She looked annoyed, and I was at a lost to what I could have done to make her this mad at me.

I didn't even know her, she didn't even know me.

I couldn't concentrate in class as Renesmee stayed stiff, her eyes averted from me, and it seemed like she was trying to hold her breath, but every time she breathed it almost seemed labored, like she couldn't stand breathing the same air as me.

The second the class was over Renesmee, Jasper, and Rosalie were all gone before anyone else could even get out of their seats.

It was stupid to think that I could annoy someone this much, this fast, but what else could it be? She was fine until she looked at me, she was fine until I sat next to her. I was going to give myself a headache if I kept thinking about this.

I had just started to leave the classroom when Lucy joined me. "Hey! What did you do to Renesmee?" She asked. "I've never seen her look so angry." Lucy shivered, and I couldn't blame her. Renesmee's glare was still fresh in my mind.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"She's probably sick or something." Lucy offered. "What class do you have next?" She asked, and I was thankful for the topic change.

"History." I answered.

"Aw. I have gym. Well, I'll see you later, Lysander." Lucy said, she gave me a bright smile, and then she left for her class as I made my way to history.

It was usually one of my best subjects, but the whole class period I was stuck on Renesmee Cullen. I shared the class with her brother, Edward, and thankfully he seemed to ignore me. I really didn't want to get into a fight because a guy was mad that I somehow made his sister upset by doing nothing.

He did look back at me once, and I had almost jumped out of my skin, but then he smirked as he looked back down to his computer.

What was wrong with this family?

Did they just enjoy torturing people?

I shook the thoughts away. I didn't want to be stuck thinking about Renesmee, but it seemed like every time I tried not thinking about her, I thought about her.

When class was over I was happy to leave the school behind, it seemed to have gotten colder from this morning, but I ignored it in favor of feeling my thought with warmth, like the sun, the heat, and beaches. It started to rain after I left school, I wrapped my laptop in my jacket quickly, and frowned.

I speed walked down the streets, the rain didn't bother me all that much, but I preferred the sun. Blue Falls would be beautiful when or if it saw sunlight, all the large trees, covered with moss, and their branches making dark green canopies that covered the forest.

It was a nice place, but all the rain could drive someone crazy.

I liked all the nature, I just wished I could feel heat again while looking at it all.

My parents were still at work by the time I got home to the gray medium-sized house with red shutters, and a red door. It was a nice house, surrounded by trees, and had been the house my mother fell in love with the second she saw it.

I walked up the white sidewalk, and found relief from the rain inside the warm house.

My parents were both doctors at the hospital, and tended to work late shifts, but would be home before I went to bed.

I set my laptop down in the breakfast nook of our kitchen, before heading up to my bedroom where I changed into a pair of black sweatpants, and a gray tank top. I headed back down to the sleek, silver, modern kitchen, and started to detangle my hair while doing my homework.

Once that was done, and I had nothing left to occupy my time, I thought about Renesmee.

I tried to ignore the sadness, the pain, and the confusion that she brought to my thoughts.

I hated it here.

* * *

AN: Blue Falls is not a real place. I made it up. Renesmee is biologically eighteen in this, but physically seventeen.


	3. Meeting

Blue Hour

Chapter Two

Meeting

The next day was worse than the first, much worse.

It poured my whole walk to school, and I was drenched by the time I got there. I had gotten three of the four questions Mrs. Stone asked me in chemistry wrong, and Mr. Stone decided to be the worse person in the school by doing a pop quiz on what we know, I got a few points away from failing it.

I tripped in gym and hit my nose hard enough to make it bleed.

The only class that didn't go horribly was French, but then it was time for lunch, and I was anxious. I wanted to see Renesmee, but I also didn't want to see her, I didn't want to feel that heated glare cutting through me.

I waited for her to show in lunch, but she never did, and Jacob didn't either.

Was she not here?

I couldn't think that she would skip lunch just to ignore me.

I walked to art with Lucy, but I was nervous to step into the room.

She wasn't here either.

It should have brought me relief that she wasn't here, but I was still anxious. As much as she hated me, I wanted to see her. Jasper and Rosalie kept to themselves the whole class, but I couldn't help looking at them every few seconds like maybe I could suddenly be able to read their minds, and know why Renesmee wasn't here.

History was just as bad, Edward was there, but he was no more forthcoming about answers than Rosalie or Jasper.

At least I didn't get glared at today.

Everyday I expected her to come back.

Then the week passed, then another, and another, and then a whole month had gone by, but there was no sign of Renesmee Cullen or Jacob Black.

It was weird.

Where could they have gone?

It was too long to think they were just sick, and none of their siblings seemed worried. It was just like the two had dropped off the face of the planet.

I wanted to see her again.

Which was not good. It was honestly stupid how much I wanted to see Renesmee. It seemed every day I came to school hoping to see her, and then being disappointed when I didn't. When I was alone at home, it was even worse.

All I did was think about her. Think about the girl that hated me just from the sight of me.

I sighed as I rested my head on the palm of my right hand.

"Lysander!" I jolted at the sound of my name, and looked up to see my mom standing over me, concern obvious on her face, it was one of the rare nights that my mother was home early.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, do you want pizza for dinner?" She asked. I nodded my head, the last thing I wanted was for my mom to try and cook, my mom was a great surgeon, but you put her in the kitchen, and it would turn into a horror film.

I looked back to my half-finished essay for art, and set my head down on the table. I had hoped that by taking art, and getting out of English, I would have skipped doing essays, but it seemed art history was one of Mr. Yuan's favorite things.

Before we could draw the style, we had to know the style.

I shouldn't have opted out of English.

"What's wrong?" Lucia asked, I looked up at my mother startled by her appearance, again, as she sat in front of me.

I debated to tell her or not.

"You...you know the Cullen's right?" I asked.

"Yes, I work with their father, Carlisle." She answered.

"He has a daughter. Her name is Renesmee, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but she reacted to me like I had the plague, and now I haven't seen her at school in a month." I explained.

"Oh! I heard about her." My mom smiled. "Don't worry dear, she just went to visit some cousins of hers. Dr. Cullen was talking about it the other day, he said that she and Jacob would be back soon, and I'm sure it wasn't you that she didn't like." Lucia kissed the top of my head.

I smiled, and kept back the comment that she had to assume everyone liked me or thought I was special. She was my mother, but Renesmee, she hated me or strongly disliked me.

I was happy she was coming back though.

How sickening.

The girl who hates me is the girl I miss the most.

I forced myself to fall back into my essay. I was going to focus on this, and not on Renesmee Cullen.

The next day I was excited for school, because what if she came back today? I hoped to see her again, and I wasn't sure why I wanted too.

She didn't.

She didn't come Tuesday either, or Wednesday, but then Thursday came, and with it, so did she.

I was sitting in the lunch room trying to focus on my fruit salad when Lucy slapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"Renesmee Cullen is looking at you."

I looked around the cafeteria quickly, but it didn't take me long to see her, just as beautiful as she had been when she left, and Lucy was right.

She was staring at me.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. They had moved tables, they were still far away, but no longer in the path of the door. Renesmee didn't seem to be glaring at me, but she wasn't smiling either.

She seemed...curious.

I looked down, gripping my bottle of tea tightly in my hand, and forgetting about my lunch all together.

"Is she still looking?" I asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

I looked back up meeting Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes, again, and watched a small smile on her lips before she looked away from me.

I wasn't sure if she had really smiled or if I just hallucinated, but either was I was giddy on the feeling. "Do you like her?" Lucy asked, she sounded jealous, and I bit my lip while looking at her dark brown eyes.

"Maybe." I answered, truthfully.

Lucy looked down at the table, but before we could say anymore about it lunch was over, and we had art. I was almost sprinting down the halls to get to the classroom. I had startled a few kids out of my way, but I was focused on getting there.

I knew she would be there.

My nerves came back as soon as I entered the colorful room though, and I saw her sitting there doodling on a large art pad. I slowly made my way to the table, and slid into the seat next to her, but she didn't speak to me.

I was disappointed, but I shouldn't have expected her to smile at me and talk to me, I guess. It's not like her being away when suddenly make her see that I didn't deserve her hateful glares. She had come back to school,it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

"Hi." A beautiful, musical like voice, spoke.

I snapped my head towards Renesmee, and she was smiling at me, a pretty dimpled smile, showing off her perfectly square teeth.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, but most people call me Nessie." She introduced herself. I needed to speak, but I was still stunned that she had spoken to me, and was smiling at me.

Was this real?

"I'm Lysander Devereux." I finally stammered out.

"It's nice to meet you, Lysander." I felt light-headed hearing her say my name. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself before...I wasn't feeling well." She explained, and I felt relief wash over me.

"That's fine. I just thought you hated me." I blurted, and then dropped my head to look at the table. How could I say something so stupid?

Renesmee giggled, the beautiful high pitched giggle, stunned me.

It seemed everything about Renesmee stunned me.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

She looked at me confused for a second, and I found that odd, but then she smiled, I forgot about why it was weird.

"Yes, I had fun. I went and met some of my cousins with Jacob." Renesmee explained. "You noticed that I was gone?" She asked.

"I...yeah." I answered, and Renesmee smiled. She looked amused by me, but didn't say anything more. I was pleasantly surprised by her attitude to me now, but I still wasn't sure that it was completely gone. I had reached to grab my pencil when it rolled near her, and she had gone stiff like it was unpleasant for me to be close.

I had moved back quickly not wanting to ruin the progress I had made with her.

Renesmee curled one of her small fists up into a ball, and seemed like she was about to get sick, but when the bell rang for us to leave instead of running out like last time she stayed next to me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lysander." She smiled, it was strained, but it was still there.

I smiled back, and then watched her go before heading for history. I thought about Nessie the whole time, until I caught Edward glaring at me again, and I looked away from him.

It seemed I was still unfavored by the other Cullen's, but Nessie liked or could at least deal with me, and I would take her over them any day.

I was happy to get home, and I was giddy to bounce around the house thinking of my time with Renesmee. The conversation was small, but I was still happy about it. It was better than being sad over her seemingly hating me for nothing.

I was beyond excited for the next day just to see her again, and then I realized it was Friday. I wouldn't see her for the whole weekend, but still at least she was interacting with me.

The thought made my heartbeat quicken.


	4. Warmth

Blue Hour

Chapter Three

Warmth

I woke up the following monday, getting ready in a blur as I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt, and my usual boots. I then raced downstairs to eat a quick bowl of cereal, ignoring both my parents in sake of tossing on my coat, grabbing my laptop, and rushing out the door for school.

They had tried to talk to me multiple times, but they seemed to get that I was excited for school ,and stopped trying.

I ran the whole way to school, and didn't stop till I was there. It was then I realized I had classes to get through before I could see Nessie.

It made it seem like the whole day was passing in slow motion.

I was acutely aware of much I had lost it, every time I saw a flash of what could have been bronze ringlets my head snapped to attention. I was going to lose my mind because of Renesmee, and it didn't seem like such a bad reason.

She wasn't in lunch.

I had deflated when I didn't see her.

I was wondering if she was out again, or maybe over the weekend she had really gotten sick of me, and just left.

It wouldn't be hard to believe.

Walking to my art class I heard Lucy talking about the winter formal coming up, but I couldn't find any interest in it.

You've been to one dance, you've been to them all.

I stopped as I walked into art and saw her sitting there. Renesmee was seemingly unaware of my presence, unlike how I was always acutely aware of hers. I made my way over to sit down at the table, and then I looked over to her.

"You weren't at lunch?" I blurted.

She looked up, then nodded her head. "Yeah. I wasn't hungry." She answered. "You miss me?" She asked, her voice was teasing, and I felt my face heat up as I looked down at the art pad she was drawing on, again.

"Maybe." I answered.

She laughed.

One of my pens rolled a bit to close to her side, and we both reached for it at the same time, but before either of us could pull back our hands lightly bumped together.

I pulled my hand back, it wasn't from the impossibly warmth of her hand, but the tingling sensation that went up my whole arm, and through my body. She dropped her head down, her long hair working as curtain between us.

It seemed like an eternity before he chocolate brown eyes met my green ones again.

"We shouldn't be friends, Lysander."

I was startled by the sudden confession from her, and I felt...sad.

"Oh." I breathed out.

"It's...It's not that I don't want to be friends. It's better if we're not." She mumbled.

"Why?"I asked.

"I'm not safe for you, Lysander." She explained.

I was utterly confused by this.

We didn't talk anymore, but I stuck trying to figure out what the words meant.

_'We shouldn't be friends, Lysander.' _

_'It's not that I don't want to be friends.' _

Each one just confused me even more on what Renesmee meant and wanted. She didn't, but she did want to be friends.

_'It's better if we're not.' _

_'I'm not safe for you, Lysander.' _

The last part got me the most.

She wasn't safe for me?

What did that mean?

I couldn't imagine Renesmee hurting me, I couldn't imagine her hurting anyone, and the warning bell in my head had all but disappeared.

I might have believed her if she had told me this the first day we met.

I spent the whole night thinking of her, trying to sort what she meant, what she wanted, and if she wanted me.

I didn't care if Renesmee wasn't safe for me. I knew that much.

I could understand why Renesmee wouldn't want me, that wasn't hard, she's the most beautiful, interesting, and just amazing person I've ever met.

I wasn't. I never would be.

We lived in two different realms, she dated guys like Jacob, and I shouldn't even be on her radar, but I was.

I just had to fight to stay there.

The next day she didn't talk to me, then the next, and the next. It was starting to get impossibly weird. She stopped sitting with me, and Rosalie took her place. I discovered then that Renesmee might be very warm, but Rosalie was cold, and not just her personality, her very skin was like ice. My hand had accidentally brushed hers one day, and she had reacted violently to the point where I was sure she was going to kill me.

I couldn't help but feel like their was something...impossibly strange about the Cullen family after that.

Another day passed with Renesmee ignoring me, and I was going home with Lucy. I had my head leaned against the car window as the car started to warm up.

"Are you really that upset about her?" Lucy asked, her voice was annoyed, she didn't really like Nessie.

I couldn't understand why.

"I'm not upset...I just can't understand her." I sighed as we started to pull out of the parking lot, but just as we did, I heard Lucy scream, and the sound of the brakes filling the air, but the sound of crunching metal was the last thing I heard before pain blossomed in the side of my head.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?!"

"Calm down."

"Carlisle, I can't, I need him to be okay. Even if that means turning him. He can't die. Not like this. Not him."

I was slowly starting to wake up, I could hear the voice of Renesmee, I knew it was her, I didn't even need to see her. The beautiful voice would be recognized by anyone.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around at the curtains that were on either side of my bed, but not pulled to cover my from sight. Turning my head I saw Renesmee standing there with a doctor, but as soon as I turned to look at them, they both looked up at me. "Lysander!" Renesmee walked over to the bed I was laying in.

"Renesmee." I said, I was confused, I could figure that I was in the hospital from the cream colored walls around me, the smell that only filled hospitals, and the doctor standing to far away from us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in an accident." She answered.

"Is Lucy okay?" I asked, I sat up alarmed, but Renesmee with surprising strength pushed me back down into the bed.

"She's fine, but you shouldn't move so much."

I let out a deep breath as I leaned back into the pillows. "I'm surprised that you're here." I said.

Renesmee bit her lip. "I was terrified when I saw you hurt." She answered. I reached up carefully sliding a hand across her cheek, Renesmee pressed one of her hands to mine, and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling, Lysander?" I pulled back from Renesmee, and looked at the doctor.

"Fine." I said.

"Any head pain?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I shook my head.

Renesmee was curling a hand around my wrist carefully.

"Alright. Well, I'll go tell your parents that you're awake, and get you started to leave the hospital." The doctor said, and I watched him leave the room before looking at Renesmee again.

"Who is that?" I asked.

I knew that Renesmee knew him just by his looks with the mans pale skin, golden eyes, and perfect good looks, he looked like he had stepped off a runway.

"Carlisle, my adoptive father." She answered. "I'll see you Monday, Lysander." Renesmee promised, and then smiled before leaving the room.

She left me to my thoughts, and I leaned back into the bed with a deep sigh.

I watched my parents come into the room both of them worrying over me instantly. I wondered why they didn't take care of me, but then I figure they would have been so distracted with me that they would have neglected their other patients.

Once we were home, I headed to my bed, and tried to fell asleep, but I was stuck thinking about what I heard.

"_Carlisle, I can't, I need him to be okay. Even if that means turning him. He can't die. Not this way. Not him." _

I recalled Renesmee's voice perfectly. Like she was still speaking next to me, but it was the words

I was focused on this time.

"_Even if that means turning him."_

"_Turning him."_

Turning me? Turning me into what? I shifted in my bed wondering if I had just heard things, but I was sure she had said turning.

As this thought plagued my mind, I fell asleep wondering what Renesmee Cullen was.


	5. Seeking

Blue Hour

Chapter Four

Seeking

The whole weekend I spent trying to figure what Renesmee had meant or what she was.

It was stupid, silly, and idiotic that I was thinking that Nessie might not be human, but it made sense in a way.

She was unnatural warm, inhumanly beautiful, her skin was so pale, and the way she said she wasn't safe to be around me.

Then there was her siblings, excluding Jacob.

All of them so inhumanly pale, beautiful, graceful, golden eyes, and I had the thought that they were probably just as cold as Rosalie.

I wasn't sure what she could be or what they could be. They were the same yet different. I felt stupid searching supernatural creatures on the internet, it had to be the stupidest thing I had ever done, but I don't think there was any other way to find out.

It's not like I could just go up to them, and ask if they were not human.

If they weren't they'd probably kill me and if they were they would laugh at me.

It seemed like a lose-lose situation.

The next day I woke up to my room filled with light which at first had startled me up, but as I looked over to my window I could see that it was a rare sunny day in Blue Falls, and I smiled at the sight of my long lost friend.

Pulling myself out of bed I went about getting ready for school, and even though the sun was out I still knew it was going to be a freezing cold day, so I pulled my large jacket on almost reluctantly.

My parents were also excited for the sunny day, but they were heading out of town for tonight to go see my sister, and I was getting to take my dad's car to school which was great given the temperature. The sleek black vehicle was nice, and the one I liked to take between his and my mother's white car.

I wanted to get a motorcycle as a vehicle, but my parents refused. So, I was saving up to get it myself, they still disapproved, but it would be my money buying it.

I waved bye to my parents as I headed to get into the car. It was a little icy, I easily noted as I walked to the black car waiting for me, but I thankfully kept from falling on the ice.

The car started up smoothly, and I drove towards the school. It seemed like everything in the town had been covered in ice, the roads, houses, and even the trees had ice hanging from them. Once I pulled into the parking lot I parked next to a sleek silver car, and quickly got out only to see Renesmee get out of the silver car with Jacob.

Renesmee in the light was more stunning then should be possible or fair. She almost seemed to glow under the sunlight, she looked indescribably beautiful.

She did smile as she saw me which only made it better. "Lysander." She waved, and Jacob glared, but I ignored him as I waved back at her.

I wanted to talk wit her, but Jacob pulled her attention, and then started to lead her to the school. I let out a soft sigh, and figured I would just talk to her in art like always.

Lucy met me on the way to class talking about the date she had gotten for the winter formal, but I didn't really care so I just nodded my head until she stopped talking about it. I felt a little bad for that, but it's not like I planned to go to the dance.

"It's odd that Renesmee and Jacob showed up, but the others didn't." I stopped in the hallway, and looked at her questioningly. "Well, usually when it's a nice day the Cullen's pull their kids out for hiking and stuff, but today Renesmee and Jacob still showed up." Lucy explained.

"They don't usually?" I asked.

"Nope." She shook her head.

I frowned as I parted from Lucy.

Cold skin, inhumanly beautiful, pale, they don't show up on sunny days, but Renesmee did and Jacob did too. The only two that were different from the rest of them.

It gave me more to think about as I headed into my classes.

I started to wonder what I would do if Renesmee wasn't human, if her family wasn't human.

Would I mind?

I already knew the answer.

I wouldn't.

Not even for a second would I mind.

I wanted Renesmee like I needed air.

It seemed to take all the time in the world before I was back in art class. Renesmee smiled at me brightly as soon as she saw me, and I happily sat next to her. The drastic change in our relationship was unnoticed, it seemed to flow like air.

"Nessie." I smiled at her as I talked. "I wanted to ask you something..." I drifted off.

"What?" Renesmee asked, she seemed curious.

"Do you...would you like to go out with me tonight?" I asked. I could feel my heart speed up in my chest, and I felt impossibly nervous.

Renesmee seemed thrown by my question, but it didn't take long before she smiled. "Like a date?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Renesmee giggled, but nodded her head. "Sure. How about I meet you at your place at six?" She offered.

I was speechless that she said yes, so I just nodded my head.

"Awesome." Renesmee smiled.

I could feel the excitement coursing through my veins. I had a date with Renesmee Cullen. I was beyond happy, and it was going to give me the perfect chance to ask more about her and her family. Hopefully it would help with my wondering about what she was. I knew I would have to word things carefully so I didn't sound...crazy.

My next class passed by with zero trouble, and I was racing out to my car so that I could head home. I wanted to get my homework done, and then focus on getting ready for my date with Renesmee. I was more nervous about this one day than I had ever been about anything.

Home as usual was quiet when I got there, but it would be staying quiet until late tomorrow when my parents came back from visiting Penelope. I didn't mind when they left to go visit her like this, I personally enjoyed it. Sometimes I needed the time to myself away from my parents, but though I usually craved the alone time, I didn't want that tonight.

Instead my time alone would be spent with Renesmee.

I wondered about just cooking here. It would be the perfect place to ask Renesmee more about herself, and I wouldn't have to worry about people overhearing her.

It was silly still to think that Renesmee wasn't human, but I couldn't help it. There was no possible way that Renesmee Cullen was just human.

I was tapping my pencil on the counter as I finished up my math homework, and then decided to start on dinner before getting ready. I was cooking something my father had taught me to make, and it was the only thing that I thought I had perfected.

Crunchy eggplant Parmesan. My mother hated it when my father and I would make this. She didn't like eggplant, but I hoped that Renesmee would.

I started to work on peeling the eggplant. It wouldn't take me long to make, and I would have it in the oven before Renesmee got here which would give me the time to shower. The prep for the food took me close to an hour, but after that I was running off to shower with only an hour left before Renesmee arrived.

I got out of the shower with twenty minutes left before she would arrive. I was quick to pull on clothes, dry my hair, and then brush it so that I would look as good as I could for my date with Nessie. I headed back downstairs to finish dinenr.

I pulled the eggplant from the oven, and was trying to quickly set up the table while also buttoning up my green dress shirt. I could feel myself getting more nervous as I waited for Nessie.

I wanted her to like this. I wanted her to like me. I wanted this to work out.

The sound of the doorbell startled me, and I was racing over to the door. I took a few deep breaths to calm down before I opened the door to Renesmee. She stood there as perfect as ever with her curly hair falling around her waist, she was a wearing a long sleeve blue dress with gray leggings, and black boots.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hi. I was thinking we could have dinner here, if that's okay with you?" I asked.

Renesmee hesitated for a second, but then flashed me a smile as she walked into the house. "That's fine. Your parents aren't home?" She asked.

"No." I shut the door and leaded her to the kitchen where the table was set up for dinner. "They went to visit my older sister in the next town over. She goes to college there." I smiled while pulling her chair out for her. Renesmee sat down, and I moved to serve her.

"This smells amazing, Lysander." She smiled as I set a piece of the eggplant Parmesan down on her plate, and then did the same to my own plate. As I took my spot to the left of her it grew quiet between us.

The awkward silence seemed to stretch on longer than I expected. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know where to start.

I watched Renesmee eat for a few seconds, but then she caught me looking, and cocked her head to the side. "You know there is something odd about me don't you?" She asked.

I didn't think as I nodded my head.

"I figured." She smiled. "I'm not going to come right out and tell you though. I want to see if you can figure it out. Do you have any idea?" Renesmee asked, before taking another bite of her eggplant.

"I...I've thought about a lot of superhero stuff, and even...supernatural. Like werewolves." I said.

"Not a werewolf or a superhero." She looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "I know you are going to figure it out soon though. I can see it there...on the tip of your tongue. You know. You just have to realize you know." I swallowed thickly as Renesmee finished talking, and went back to her meal.

I was silent for a few moments, the weight of what I had just found out now weighing on me, Renesmee wasn't human, and I know this, but it was much more real now that she had said it herself. I wasn't sure what to say or do.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Renesmee asked, and just like that the atmosphere snapped, I smiled as I looked at her.

"Nothing. My parents are going to visit my sister and her fiance, and I will be here. It took me forever to convince them to let me stay by myself." I said. I watched as a secretive smile appeared on Renesmee's lips, but I wasn't sure what it was for.

I combed through the sentence trying to find something that would have caused her smile, but the only word I could think did it was forever.

I decided not to dwell on it as I looked at Renesmee. It was almost ridiculous that it seemed easier to talk to her now knowing she wasn't human, but it was. I knew she wasn't human, and a normal person might have cared about that, but I didn't.

I don't think I ever would.

"What's your favorite color?" Renesmee asked, suddenly.

"Chocolate brown."

Renesmee smiled at me, and though I was slightly embarrassed by my answer, I smiled back.

"Mine's green." My grin grew wider at her confession.

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked next.

"I like a lot of different things. What about you?" I asked.

"I like classical music personally." She smiled. "My father likes it, and I fell in love with it too." She smiled.

I wasn't that surprised. Renesmee didn't seem to be the type to listen to a lot of newer music. "Maybe you'll let me hear some of your favorite's some time?" I asked.

"Of course." Renesmee agreed. "What's your favorite book and movie?" I couldn't deny that I was awkward answering all these questions about myself, but I also liked that Renesmee wanted to learn about me as much as I wanted to learn about her.

"I really don't watch many movies, but I really like anything horror, and I really enjoy 'Wuthering Heights'." I said.

Renesmee looked surprised.

"What too weird?" I asked.

Renesmee shook her head. "No. 'Wuthering Heights' is my favorite too." I smiled as she spoke. "But the movie thing we are different on. I'm more of a romance girl." She said.

"Like every girl on the planet?" I offered, and she swatted my arm.

We laughed for a few seconds, then she slipped one of her hands into one of mine, and I was sure my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "I should probably get going." She said. I wanted her to stay longer, but I nodded my head. We both stood from the table, and I lead her to he front door again.

"Dinner was amazing. I had an amazing time with you, Lysander." Renesmee moved, her arms sliding around my neck, and mine moving around her slim waist as she hugged me goodbye. I was amazed by the heat of her body pressed against mine, and the sweet scent of lavender and strawberries that came off of her.

"I hope you figure out this puzzle." She whispered into my ear before pressing a kiss to my cheek. She pulled away from me, and one of her hands still rested in one of mine. I didn't want to let her go.

"I will." I promised.

Renesmee smiled. I let her go, watching her head to her car, and I didn't move till she was gone.

After cleaning up, I headed to bed, and had my first dream about Renesmee.


	6. Dreams

Blue Hour

Chapter Five

Dreams

Renesmee was in front of me smiling, the sun shined down through the dark trees around us, and illuminated her in this beautiful light. A tight red dress clung to her body, she was barefoot, and her hair fall wildly around her. She held a hand out to me, the warmth from her was there the moment my hand touched her's, and she softly leaned up to me.

"Are you afraid of monsters, Lysander?" Her voice chimed.

"No." I answered without hesitating.

"What if I'm a monster?" She asked.

"You could _never_ be a monster to me, Renesmee." I said.

Renesmee was quiet, she moved from in front of my to behind me, and I could feel her arms sliding around my neck. I wasn't scared to have her at my back or even worried. I trusted Renesmee with my life.

"Do you know what I am?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Tell me." She came back around me, but this time leaned in as close to me as she could. Our lips inches from touching, my heart beating wildly in my chest, the feel of her making me dizzy, and then I  
answered.

"Vampire."

She smiled.

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up in my bed, I gazed around my room for a few seconds before laying back onto my pillows.

The dream fresh in my mind.

Vampire.

I pulled myself from my bed, sitting down at my desk, and booting my laptop up. It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous, but Renesmee had said she wasn't human. A vampire almost seemed to far fetched though.

Something like that just couldn't exist.

I didn't want to out right search vampire, but I instead typed in the things I knew for sure about Renesmee's family. I knew she was different than them, it would be better if I focused there before on her.

'Cold-skinned, pale, beautiful, gold eyes, and doesn't go out on sunny days.'

I shouldn't have been surprised when the first thing to pop up was a site about vampires. It confirmed what I knew, I let out a shaking breath before looking at the clock on my computer it was three in the morning.

I wasn't scared. Not even a little bit. I still wanted her.

I took my cellphone and quickly texted her. A short, simple, message.

'I know.'

Renesmee would understand what I meant, and tomorrow after school I would talk about it with her. My mind was reeling as I climbed back into bed. There was no doubt in my mind that Renesmee's family were vampires, but I still needed to hear it from her.

I needed to know what she was. She was like them, but different. It didn't matter her what she was though, I already knew I would want her, human, vampire, witch, or werewolf. I wouldn't care.

I couldn't get back to sleep for the rest of the night. I was wide awake thinking about Nessie. She hadn't texted me back, but I had known she wouldn't. I was nervous for school, I was scared she wouldn't be there. I needed my answers, and I needed them today.

I was glad my parents still weren't home. It would have been hard to explain my running out of the house, shoes untied, and my hair still a mess, I couldn't tell them that my sorta girlfriend might be a vampire or some type of supernatural creature.

The drive to school, I sat in silence, I didn't want to hear other noises when I focused on my own thoughts. I had pieced everything together, now I just needed it to check out.

Getting to school I was pleased to see the Cullen's cars there. It didn't mean she was there, but it meant there was a high chance that she was.

I drifted in and out of my classes, I was talked to more than once for not paying attention, but I was stuck on waiting to see Nessie. At lunch Lucy even got mad at me, she threatened to go sit somewhere else, and then she actually did. I felt bad for a minute, but I was focused on searching the crowd for Renesmee.

I didn't see her with the Cullen's.

A weight seemed to develop on my chest as I looked for her, but I couldn't seem to find her.

Until she sat down at my table.

I was a little stunned by her sudden appearance, but when she smiled at me I remembered why she was this...dazzling.

"Can we talk after school?" I asked.

Her smiled faltered, but she nodded her head. "Yeah. It would be for the best." Renesmee lightly reached out brushing three of her fingers against my left hand. "I'll meet you after school...by your car." She stood up then and left me to go talk to her family.

This got Lucy interested enough to come back, and talk to me. I fessed up to my date with Nessie, but nothing else.

Art was painfully awkward.

Rosalie watched me with a glare. I knew she knew, but I was safe from it once I was sitting next to Renesmee. It didn't get any better. Renesmee seemed to go back to how she was before we started talking, she was a like a warm statue next to me, and I almost wanted to call of our meeting.

Almost.

Edward was the worse though. The moment I walked into my next class he was glaring me down, and the whole class it felt like he was openly glaring at me. I wanted to yell at him, but I kept my cool. He wasn't a human, and he could probably kill me.

After I repeated that a few times he looked away from me, his glare not as heated, and I was thankful for that.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Renesmee was already waiting for me at the car, and looked up with expectant eyes. I unlocked the car, both of us getting into the vehicle, but neither of us saying anything. We left the parking lot, driving down the road still in silence, and I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

We arrived to my house, I watched as Renesmee got out of the car, and headed to the woods.

I knew I had to follow her.

She didn't walk far in front of me, and I watched as she gracefully moved through the forest while I was sure I looked like an idiot stumbling around to keep up with her.

She stopped once we got to a small babbling brook, and she sat down on a large rock near the brook. She looked like something out of a painting, and I was hesitant to sit next to her. To ruin the image, but I could that's what she was waiting for.

"You know." It was meant to be a question, but she had made it a statement.

"I do." I answered, anyway.

"Tell me." She said.

I took a deep breath for a moment just listening to the brook, thinking about how my next words would chance my life, irrevocably, but I still wasn't scared to say it.

"Vampire. I'm not sure what you or Jacob are, but your family...they're vampires." I breathed out.

"I'm a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire." She said, and then Renesmee was quiet for a long time, she stood from the rock, before graceful leaping over the small brook then turning back to me. "Are you scared of me?" She asked, as she picked up a small rock into her hands.

"No." I said. I didn't think, I just answered, I wasn't scared of her. I never had been, I never would be.

"You should be, Lysander. You don't know how easy it is for me to break you." Renesmee grasped the small rock in her hand, and I watched when she opened it hand back up the rock was broken into pieces. I could only imagine what she could do to my fragile human bones.

"You couldn't run from me, either." Renesmee was suddenly in front of me almost a blur, much faster than a human.

"I'm not afraid of you." My voice was full of confidence as I stood up.

Renesmee smiled,a small dimpled smile, and then she laughed.

I watched her with a confused expression.

"You don't know how much our relationship is like my father and mothers. He wanted to stay away from her to keep her safe." She said. "She was to him, what you are to me." Nessie smiled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"They call you my _la tua cantante_, my singer." She started to walk away.

I was quick to follow her, but stayed quiet for a few moments as I disgusted this information. "What does that mean?" I asked. Renesmee stopped, glancing back at me before walking over, she stood as close as she could, and gazed up into my eyes.

"That means there is nobody on this earth...I would love to kill more than you." I swallowed thickly at that admission, she had me in the perfect place to kill me, but I still knew she wouldn't. I still wasn't scared of her.

"But you won't." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I trust you." I answered.

Renesmee pulled away from me a little bit. "You're right. I won't kill you. My family we don't hunt humans, we hunt animals, of course there has been slip-ups, but for the most part we don't take human life." Renesmee as quiet then one of her hands toying with the fabric of my coat.

"So, I'm going to be one of your slip-ups?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. The funny thing about you Lysander, and what makes us so much like my parents is I tried to do what my dad did, and leave because it was too hard to sit next to you, to smell you, but not bite you. I went to this town called Fork's with Jacob. It's my favorite place to be, but all I could think about was you." Renesmee pulled away from me as she talked, and started to walk, but I was quick to follow.

"I came back, I realized I had missed you, more so than anyone else, and that was when I knew I could never hurt you. Not intentionally at least." Renesmee stopped by an old log, and sat down again. I sat down next to her, she smiled softly as she pressed her forehead to mine.

I smiled back as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are your parents?" I asked.

Renesmee pulled back from me, but didn't look away. "Edward and Bella." She answered. "Edward met Bella when she was in high school, she was his singer, he ran from her, but couldn't' stay away. They went through a lot of fights to get where they are now, and to have me." Renesmee finished.

Now knowing that Bella and Edward are Renesmee's parents, I could see the similarities without any problem. Renesmee was everything like her parents.

"What kind of fights?" I asked.

Renesmee spent the next hour or maybe two, telling me about Bella and Edward's fight to be together. I could see what Renesmee meant that we were alike, but it also had me wondering how far she saw us being together.

"Is Jacob like you?" I asked, but Renesmee shook her head.

"Jacob's a shape-shifter." Renesmee said. "He's also...my imprinter." She looked away trying to not meet my eyes. That word already sounded like something you wouldn't what to hear.

"What's an imprinter?" I asked.

"It's like soul mates. I'm Jacob's soul mate." Renesmee said, she still wouldn't look at me. "He imprinted on me when I was born, much to the chagrin of both my parents, but they soon grew use to the idea. Jacob was my big brother until I got older and then he was my best friend. The next step was..." Renesmee drifted her eyes finally meeting mine again.

I knew the next word without having to hear her say it. Relationship. Renesmee was meant to be with Jacob. I was sure my face gave away my almost heart shattering sadness that Renesmee was or would be with Jacob.

"I thought I was going to be with Jacob, but then something happened, and what I thought was going to happen was changed by one thing."

"What?" I asked, a small shard of hope was there, begging for her to say something that would give me a chance, it didn't matter how small it was. I needed the chance.

"You."

The word had made my heart quicken.

"Just when I thought I was ready to be with Jacob, just in between the transition from friend to lover, you were there. My very own blue hour." She leaned in close to me. My eyes closed automatically, I could feel Renesmee hesitate, but just as I thought she changed her mind I felt warm, soft, lips pressing against my lips.

Every part sparked like electricity ran through me, my heart beat was a mile a minute, and all I could smell was Renesmee's sweet scent. I had almost reasoned with myself that breathing was unnecessary when she pulled back.

I opened my eyes and met hers. She looked worried as she pulled back from me. I could see it in her eyes that we had just been playing with fire, but for some reason I think I would have been happier if the fire had burned me.

"I'm sorry." Renesmee said, but I just shook my head.

"It's fine." I smiled. She slowly smiled back, I stood up, and we started to head back to my home while she told me more things about vampires.

"We all have gifts." She explained. "Edward reads mind, Bella has a mental shield, Alice see's the future, Jasper controls and feels emotions, and I can show people my thoughts and feelings by touching them.

I was surprised, and curious. "Can you show me?" I asked.

Renesmee stopped, a warm hand rested on my cheek, and then a translucent vision appeared front of me, it didn't take me long to realize it was the first day of school, the moment Renesmee first smelled me, and the moment my green eyes met her chocolate brown. I could feel her anger, worry, fear, and then, the most surprising, curiosity.

The vision faded, I blinked a few times before looking at her with a smile. "That was amazing, Renesmee." I breathed out. She smiled, and laced the fingers of one of her hands with mine.

"I can also break shields, like Bella's." She said.

I was amazed by how amazing Renesmee was, by how amazing her family was, I was just amazed by this new world I now lived in.

A supernatural one.

"How does someone become like your family?" I asked.

Renesmee was quiet, she bit on her lower lip, and then let out a deep sigh. "Full vampires, have venom, just one bite, and you can turn. Nobody in my family would turn someone if they had another choice." She said.

I was curious about that, but Renesmee looked nervous.

"Why?" She asked.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her that I was thinking of forever, and not just a life time, my life time. "I was...curious." I said, half of the truth.

Renesmee seemed happy with the answer, and that was good enough for me.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Renesmee said as he we got to my house. She leaned up pressing her lips to my cheek, I was about to offer her a ride home, but then she was gone running into the forest almost like a blur.

I waited till I was alone before heading to my room.

That night I dreamed about Renesmee again, Renesmee, and forever.


	7. Dating

Blue Hour

Chapter Six

Dating

I non-surprisingly got sick from my time outside with Renesmee, it had been a couple days, but I was finally allowed to go back to school Friday. I had stayed caught up to my work thanks to Renesmee, who had come over everyday to spend time with me, and give me my work.

My parents found it cute, but made me keep the door open.

I was still reeling from everything I had learned. Renesmee is a hybrid, she is Jacob's soul mate, her family is vampires, some of them have gifts, and I'm her singer which means at least half of her wanted to kill me.

That alone should have been terrifying, but I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared of her, I wasn't scared that she would hurt me, the only thing that scared me was that she would leave me. I knew it wasn't healthy how fast I had fallen for Renesmee, but it wasn't like it was something I could stop. It hadn't been like a feather falling, it was closer to a drop on a roller coaster.

_Unavoidable. _

Renesmee Cullen was completely unavoidable.

She was a terrifying drop. The one that you never wanted to fall from, but it scared me to realize that it always fell.

As I arrived to school I was surprised to see Renesmee standing next to the spot that I usually parked in. She smiled at me sweetly as I parked the car. I had just started to open the door when I heard her voice. "Good morning." She said. I got out of the car, closing the door before looking at her.

"Morning." I smiled back at her. I took Nessie's hand, our fingers lacing, and we started to head up to the school. It was the most natural thing in my world to take Renesmee's hand. I hadn't even asked her what we were, but I felt like I knew.

I felt like she was finally tired of trying to fight to keep me safe.

"People are staring." I said. I looked around the parking a little bit, different people looked at us, trying to not openly stare, but a few were openly staring. Amazed by her, or me, or maybe by us.

Renesmee smirked while snuggling closer to my side, her warmth instantly chasing away the chill in my bones. "It doesn't matter." She chimed. We headed into the building, the stares weren't as bad, but I could still feel them there.

I walked Renesmee to class, the worry of people staring gone as I focused on the warmth from her.

"I'll see you after class." She smiled up at me. Renesmee leaned up pressing her lips to mine in a soft gentle kiss, and then I watched her walk into the classroom. I wanted to pull her back to feel her lips once more, but I let out a deep breath, and I headed to my own class feeling a little colder with her no longer by my side.

I ignored the way my classmates stared at me, but I could also understand why they did.

I was the first person they had seen break into the Cullen clan, I was dating Renesmee Cullen, and that alone made me much more visible than I was use to ever being.

I did have one startling thought while in class, a moment of clarity, so stark, so clear it made my breath hitch.

I saw myself like one of them. Like a Cullen. Impossibly pale, beautiful, graceful, my skin as cold as ice, faster than anything on the planet, stronger than anything too, beyond perfect, and an eternal life. It was not something I would have wanted before Renesmee, but like many things a lot of me was changing with her in my life.

An eternity with Renesmee, it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world, it sounded like a dream,but it was one that could easily be made into a reality.

I wondered if Renesmee would ever want me like her family, I wondered if she would want me forever.

These were heavy thoughts, I knew I would drown in them if I thought about it too long. Being a vampire wasn't something I wanted right now, but in the realm of my new reality it was something I had to think about.

Renesmee had said she wanted me turned when I was in my car accident, but was that only if I was dying?

These thoughts plagued me through most of my classes. In lunch I forgot about them as Renesmee took up residence next to me at the lunch table, her family still sat away from us, and Lucy seemed surprise by her arrival, but was then grinning as she talked with her.

It felt surprisingly normal.

I was sitting in the cafeteria having lunch with my girlfriend and friend.

There was nothing strange about it, but yet it couldn't be normal. My girlfriend wasn't human, not fully, I couldn't forget there was half of her that would rather eat me than the pizza in her hands.

I lightly brushed a piece of her bronze hair away from her face as she talked with Lucy about the book they were reading in their shared science class. She didn't stop talking as I brushed her hair away, but she did smile.

It this tight feeling in my chest as I realized how my life had changed since coming here, but it was a good change. Renesmee was a good change. I smiled as one of her hands slid into mine, our fingers lacing, and I didn't even notice the stares anymore. Nothing else mattered when Renesmee fully took my attention.

Lunch ended with me not getting much into the conversation between Renesmee and Lucy, but it didn't matter. I walked with Renesmee to art class, Jasper and Rosalie both looked up as we came in, they smiled at Renesmee, but Rosalie looked at me with less glare than usual, and Jasper just didn't seem to care.

Out of everyone in Renesmee's family, excluding Renesmee, I think I liked Jasper the best.

"Do they know that I know?" I asked, I sat down next to Nessie as usual, but dropped my voice to a whisper, though I was sure to Jasper and Rosalie I probably sounded like I was yelling.

"Yes." Renesmee answered.

It did bring me some comfort that her family knew and hadn't tried to kill me, yet.

"Are you still trying out for the lacrosse team in the spring?" Renesmee asked. I liked when our topics went from supernatural to the mundane things I did. It made me happy to know Renesmee wanted to know things about me like I wanted to know about her.

"I'm thinking about it. If I get on the team will you come and see me play?" I asked.

Renesmee smiled. "Of course. I'd be scared of you getting hurt, but I'd still come watch." She lightly leaned against me. Renemsee was very forthcoming with affection, but there were times when she would pull back like she had been burned, and I figured those were the times when her thirst was fully under her control.

It was odd to think our entire relationship was like playing with fire. That it was dangerous. That Renesmee was dangerous, the utter truth in those words should have been enough to set of that bell of warning in my head, but it didn't. That bell seemed to have disappeared.

I didn't mind it. I had always craved the warmth, and there was nothing warmer to me than Renesmee.

We talked quietly the rest of the class, our budding romance still a center of gossip for the some of the students in class, but I was happy. She made me happy. I walked Renesmee to her next class once art was over, and hugged her goodbye before heading to my last class or the day where I knew Edward was.

I was instantly protective of my mind.

It's not like I had much to hide from Edward, but it was just a privacy thing.

I was dating his daughter. He should want to stay out of my head as much as he could just for that reason alone.

Edward didn't acknowledge my existence all of class which was nice. It made me less worried about him reading my thoughts, I had been singing a cartoon's theme song in my head the whole time, but I didn't know if that was enough to keep him out.

I left the class as normal as always ready to drive back home with the sorrow that tomorrow I would be giving the car back to my dad, and I would be walking again. The parking lot was filled with students laughing, screaming, as they played with the freshly fallen snow from the sky. I on the other hand was quick to try and make it past all of them without being hit.

Renesmee was waiting at my car when I got there, a smile on her face as she saw me. "I wanted to ask you something." She started.

"Okay?" I waited for her question.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me and my family?" She asked.

I was a little floored by that. "With your family?" I asked.

"Yes. You don't have too if you don't want too, but I know you said that you weren't doing anything." Renesmee explained.

I bit my lip a little bit. Christmas with Renesmee, I would have jumped on, but with her and her family. "What if they don't like me?" I asked.

Renesmee laughed, her sweet high-pitched laughter, before wrapping her arms around my shoulders, and leaning up to press a kiss to my cheek. "They'll love you." She promised. "My grandmother, Esme, she already likes you, she would like you no matter what." Renesmee smiled.

I thought about it for a few more seconds before nodding my head. "Okay." I agreed. It was two days before Christmas break, and that would give me six days to prepare before I would meet Nessie's family. The thought was scary, meeting her family met meeting her parents who had not seemed welcoming to me, but I trusted with Renesmee's assurance they wouldn't kill me.

"This mean's we're dating right?" I wanted to confirm with Renesmee, her laugh made me glad I did as she nodded her head.

"Dating." She smiled, agreeing, and I was pleased to know that I hadn't just been calling her my girlfriend from wishful thinking. Renesmee moved to press a kiss to my cheek before leaving me to head home with her family.

Which reminded me I would be formally meeting them in six days, and not as human students, but the true vampires they were. I was would also meet Jacob, my girlfriend's imprinter. I could already feel the awkward avoidance coming.

I got into my car with a sigh, and started to head home. Thinking about Jacob and Renesmee's relationship always tended to put me in a foul mood. It was hard to wrap my head around that Renesmee was Jacob's soul mate, a soul mate didn't have to be a romantic partner, I knew that, but I still had a hard time seeing it any other way.

Home was filled with the excited voices of my parents talking about the holiday season. They were going to spend more time with Penelope and Logan, Penny's fiance. I was pretty excited about my plans with Nessie, but I debated telling my parents about them, and in the end I decided not too.

I instead found myself sitting at my computer trying to figure out what you bought vampires for Christmas, Renesmee was a whole different story herself. What did I get my hybrid girlfriend? I spent the next few days mulling this over. Looking at different sites, going to different stores, and it really cut into some of the time I had wanted to spend with Renesmee on break, but I needed to find her something perfect.

Renesmee had told me to not worry about giving anything to her family or to her, while I might not give anything to her family because there was no gift giving for century old people, I was still working hard to find something for her.

In the end I found it two days before Christmas, in a small little pawn shop sat a beautiful but simple bracelet. The bracelet wasn't overly flashy, but it was a simple black lace with a heart pendent in the middle. The pendent was silver with little sparkling jewels in it, and the moment I saw it I thought of Renesmee. I flipped the heart over, and I saw in elegant writing two words. '_My heart_.' It was perfect.

The bracelet was one hundred and fifty dollars, but thankfully to my saved up money for my car I was able to afford it. The bracelet sat in a velvet black box on a bed of silk white, and I knew that Renesmee was going to love it.

I hid the box in my dresser knowing that Nessie was coming over tomorrow, and I didn't what her to have any clue that I had got her something.

Renesmee and me had spent almost everyday of vacation together. We had gone to the movies, to dinner, she had hung out with my family and me, my parents loved her, and I was happy that so far it seemed like my relationship with Nessie wouldn't turn as bad as she had thought it would be.

Though I was probably jinxing myself by thinking that.

The closer it got to Christmas, the more nervous I got, my parents left yesterday, and would be home tomorrow. I wouldn't get to open my gifts from them till then, but I didn't mind. I was more excited for my upcoming time with Renesmee and the Cullen's.

I ran around trying to adjust my hair, fix my clothes, and get myself together. I wanted to look perfect, but then I realized I would never look good when up against the other Cullen's even in my black dress pants, black dress shirt, red tie, and black dress shoes. I had even gone through the horrible time to straighten my wavy hair. I let out a deep breath grabbed Renesmee's gift, and left to head to the Cullen's home.

I was using my moms car today as they took my dads up to my sisters, it wasn't my favorite, but it warmed up, and that was all I needed in a car right now. Renesmee lived just on the edge of town, it would take me close to fifteen minutes to get there, but I could already feel my heart racing the closer I got. I wonder if Jasper would be able to tell how nervous I was.

I already felt bad if he could.

The road to Renesmee's house was easy to find, but it was almost hidden by trees that covered the road. If Renesmee hadn't showed me what it looked like, I would have never found it. I parked next to Nessie's silver car, and took a few seconds to calm myself. I got out of the car, my nervousness was momentarily gone as I looked stunned at the Cullen's house.

The home was large going up at least three stories, it had a large stone walk way that lead up to the light wooden wrap around porch. The house itself was a pale yellow color, windows seemed to cover the front, and I was sure the back of the house as well. There was a large attached garage that was the only part of the house not covered in windows. The door was a light wooden frame that had glass in it everywhere else, giving a good view into the foyer of the home.

It wouldn't surprise me if the home was a few centuries old, it looked like it could be. I shook off my shock at the home before making my way up the walk way, and to the front door. I didn't even get the change to knock before it was being pulled open.


	8. Cullens

Blue Hour

Chapter Seven

The Cullen's

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Renesmee had gotten to the door without me seeing, but I was more than a little stunned by her outfit that I didn't really give her getting to the door so quick much though.

Renesmee was wearing a tight black long sleeve dress with red tights, and black heels that had to be at least six inches. She looked as if she had just walked off a runway. The thought that she was actually my girlfriend was one I still had to get use too.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm guess you like?" She teased, but I nodded my head.

"You look beautiful, Ren." I smiled.

Renesmee cocked her head to the side a little bit, but didn't say anything before reaching out to press a kiss to my cheek. "You look handsome." She pulled back, and I almost wanted to pull her closer again, but she laced the fingers of one of her hands with my hand not holding her gift. She led me into the house with a bright dimpled smile.

At least one of us was excited. I could feel my nerves again so I distracted myself with the bright, open house. The foyer was a soft cream color it had a small table with a large vase of fresh flowers sitting in the middle of the room underneath a sparkling chandelier. There was a staircase that lead up to the second floor, and three archways that split into different places.

I could see into one room that was a large formal dining room, painted the same cream color as the hallways, the next room was a soft green, and the room seemed to be a family room from the noises I could hear coming out of it, the last one seemed to be hallway that lead deeper into the house.

Renesmee lead me into the family room that was large in it's self, and I saw almost all of her family sitting there, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were watching the game, Rosalie and Alice were talking, Bella and Edward were playing chess, and Carlisle was reading, but he was the one to first look up at me.

He smiled warmly before closing his book, everyone else looked at me then, but I was sure that had all been beyond aware of my presence.

"You're here." I turned to look behind me as a beautiful voice spoke, and I was met with my first sight of Renesmee's grandmother. She was just as beautiful as Bella or Alice, her hair was like caramel, her eyes a bright gold, her skin just as pale, and she looked as if she had just walked out of a movie screen...just like her husband. She stopped in front of me with a warm smile. "I'm Esme." She introduced herself.

"Lysander." I said back. My voice sounded off to me, it was much too quiet, and I blamed it on my nervousness.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Renesmee talks about you often." Esme beamed.

"Grandma." Renesmee's face flushed a bright red, the sight made me grin a little bit, and I bit back the bubble of laughter that threatened to spill over.

Esme didn't even seem to notice Renesmee's whine as she looked away from her granddaughter, and back to me. "Renesmee informed that you are a vegetarian, and I've cooked dinner according to that." She said. I was a little stunned to hear that, I knew vampires didn't eat, I knew Renesmee and Jacob both ate meat, and I was a little surprised that Esme would go out of her way just for me.

"Thank you." I said, I smiled at her brightly, and she smiled back.

"I'm going to get back to cooking." She turned and left soon being followed by her husband. It left me with the rest of the family.

Bella and Edward were looking at me with critical eyes. I couldn't be sure if they hated me or were indifferent towards me. "We don't hate you, Lysander, and we're not indifferent towards you either." Edward spoke, and I cursed myself for not being more careful.

I nodded my head a little bit, I watched Renesmee head over to them, and only stopped to wait for me to follow her. I smiled a little bit as I stopped next to Nessie by Bella and Edward's chess game. "Hello." I said.

"It's nice to see you, Lysander." Bella greeted. Edward nodded his head as he looked at me.

"It's nice to see you two as well." I said back.

"I can feel the awkward." I heard Emmett's booming voice, and I snorted a little bit before I laughing, Renesmee was laughing as well, I almost felt bad tainting her musical laughter with my own not nearly as good laugh, but she didn't seem to mind.

Bella and Edward let Renesmee drag me off to talk with Rosalie and Alice. I was surprised when Alice wrapped her cold arms around my neck, and hugged me lightly before pulling away. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Ly. I've been waiting months for this." She grinned.

I remembered what Renesmee had told me about Alice, I gave a small smile to the pixie, and then Rosalie was looking at me, I could feel her cold unreadable expression to the point where it made me nervous about my jugular.

Edward's sudden laughter had her stare shifting from me to him. "Rose, you're making him nervous about his jugular." Edward chuckled. Bella, Emmett, and Alice all joined in on this laughter. Rosalie frowned, and I was thankful to have her look away from me. Renesmee than sat down next to Rosalie and Alice, I sat next to her, and it placed me between her and Jasper.

Jasper was quiet for the most part, but we did find some common interest in history when talking about our art class. It wasn't long before I was sure I had been right in my assumption that Jasper would be my favorite of the Cullen clan after Renesmee.

Emmett pulled me away from that conversation the moment there was a lull, and asked me about the game that was currently on TV. It wasn't hard for me to fit in there either, but I noticed when I had started to talk Jacob had all but quieted down. I tried to not think about it, knowing what he really was to Nessie, it made sense for him to not like me.

"Dinner's ready." Esme's voice sang out. Renesmee was up in a second along with Jacob, and Renesmee was quick to have me follow her to the kitchen that you got to through the third hallway in the house.

The kitchen was very sleek and modern...much like my parents at home,but Esme's was different, larger, newer, not as broken in as my parents kitchen.

There was a small table set up in the kitchen and I was glad to know that I wouldn't be eating with eight pairs of eyes watching. I sat my gift for Nessie down before getting myself a plate of food with both her and Jake.

If I didn't got to school with them, it would have been impossibly weird to me to see how much they ate, but Ness had explained as well that shape-shifters and hybrids both had high metabolisms. I was pleased with the tofu turkey that Esme had made for me. I made a note to myself to thank her again once I was done eating.

I watched as Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes finally seem to notice the box sitting next to me. "Is that?" She started but drifted off.

"It's for you. Merry Christmas." I smiled. Renesmee smiled back a little bit, she lightly brushed her fingers against my hand silently asking me if she could open it, and I nodded my head. Renesmee took the box with a smile as soon as she opened the velvet box, she gave a small gasp.

"Lysander...it's beautiful." She breathed out. Renesmee picked the bracelet up like it was the most delicate thing in the world to her. Renesmee took off a handwoven bracelet that I realized now I had always seen her wear, and offered her wrist to me so I could help her clasp the bracelet into place. The bracelet was tight enough that it didn't move about her wrist, and the heart sat in the middle of her wrist.

Renesmee moved to kiss me, but a slight coughing sound stopped her. I watched as she turned her head to glare at Jacob who was looking between us with a frown, and then his eyes fell on the bracelet that Renesmee had just taken off.

I tried to understand what I was missing between the two, but it seemed impossible to figure out. I resigned myself to ask Renesmee about it later.

We all went back to our meals now in a tight silence that was mostly due to Jacob and Renesmee. I was done before both Renesmee and Jacob, but I didn't move from my seat. "Why don't you go hang out with my family?" Renesmee offered.

I was about decline when I realized they could hear me, and I didn't want them to think I didn't like them. "Okay." I nodded my head before standing from the table; I only paused for a second to press a kiss to Renesmee's head before heading out to be around Nessie's family.

I was intercepted as soon as I walked in by Alice who led me to sit on one side of while Jasper sat on her other side. "When's your birthday?" Alice asked.

"August 7th." I answered. Alice beamed, but I noticed Bella and Edward frowning.

"Alice." Edward started, but was quickly cut off by the pixie like girl.

"It'll be fine Edward." Alice said. I was a little confused as I looked between them, but I really didn't know if I wanted to ask.

Edward's flicked over to me, he sighed audibly. "She's planning a party for you." He said.

"I'm not planning it." Alice smiled. "I've already seen it." At first I was a little thrown by this, but then I realized if Alice had seen a party she through me when I turned eighteen that meant that I was still with Renesmee, and that thought made me elated.

Alice ignored Edward disapproving glance. "When did you decide to become a vegetarian?" Emmett asked before Alice could voice whatever she had been about to ask me. I did notice that most of the Cullen's got an amused look in their eyes, I knew why thanks to Renesmee. They called themselves vegetarian's too.

"It started when I was fifteen as a science experiment, and I just never stopped." I shrugged. The answer seemed to be good enough as Emmett turned back to his game, and started to yell at some thing that happened, but I wasn't giving it much attention as my time was monopolized by Alice.

"Oh! I got you a present." The wind-chime like voice said, and then headed over to a silver package near Bella and Edward that I hadn't noticed before. Alice picked up the package and gracefully made her way back to me.

I was beyond surprised that Alice had gotten me a gift, and a little embarrassed as well as she deposited it onto my lap. "You'll love it trust me." She smiled. I had the feeling to already know better than to bet against Alice, and she made a quick motion to tell me to unwrap it.

"Be careful." Bella warned me. I gave a sharp nod of my head before carefully opening the silver wrapping paper, underneath it was a plan white box that obviously held some type of clothing in it. I carefully lifted the lid, and was surprised to find an obviously expensive leather coat. I carefully pulled it from the box before looking at Alice.

"Thank you. It's great." I smiled.

Alice beamed. "It's not real leather by the way. I knew better than to do that, but it is still better than that horrible green thing you wear to school." Alice smiled.

I chuckled a little bit. Renesmee had warned me that Alice tended to treat people like fashion dolls when she could. "Speaking of your wardrobe though..."Alice started.

"Aunt Alice can you not scare away my boyfriend?" I looked up with a smile as Renesmee saved me from the fashion talk with Alice. Alice did pout though, but I was little stunned as well with the word that had left Renesmee's mouth.

_Boyfriend._

"For now." It sounded like a warning, and I feared for my poor clothes.

Renesmee walked over, she moved the box from my lap before taking it's place, and I didn't mind at all as I curled an arm around her waist, but then Renesmee held a small blue wrapped gift out to me. I carefully took it into my free hand before wrapping my other arm tighter around Renesmee's waist so I could open it.

Inside the small box was black leather braided bracelet. It was easy to tell that the bracelet was more than a little expensive, but I liked it. Renesmee smiled as I grinned up at her. "It's great Nessie." I pressed a kiss to her cheek, before putting the bracelet onto my wrist.

The next hour was fun, I got closer with Renesmee's family, and I sometimes found myself forgetting that they weren't human.

Renesmee also gave me a CD with her favorite classical music on it, and I vowed to listen to it sometime. I decided to head home shortly after that. Renesmee walked me to the door with a small pout. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled. Renesmee leaned up our lips meeting in a gently kiss, and I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around my neck.


	9. Hunted

Blue Hour

Chapter Eight

Hunted

My night with Renesmee and her family had been well, and I wasn't as worried that they hated me. I mean Rosalie hated me, but I think that was more out of protectiveness towards Rensemee, and I couldn't fault her for that.

School would be starting back up in two days, and I would be going back, but I was bummed out because I wouldn't see Renesmee as much. She had gone hunting with her family today, and I had nothing to do, but hang out by myself.

I took a quick shower before pulling on layers of warm clothes to go for a walk while I waited for my parents to get home, they had gone out to the store, and for the moment the house was too quiet. I tried to not shrink up as I stepped into the cold winter air, but I knew It would feel slightly better once I had the trees blocking me from the wind.

I put my headphones in and started to play some of the songs Renesmee had given me. I had listened to the CD a lot, and put my favorites onto my MP3 player. I was quietly listening to the soothing music as I walked through the forest. Since I started to date Renesmee Blue Falls had felt less like a strange world I had been forced into and more like _home_.

Rensemee was the only person in the entire world that I had ever felt like I couldn't live without, that not seeing her would kill me. I'm in _love_ with Renesmee Cullen. The thought alone made me want to sing because I just knew she felt the same. It didn't make any sense that someone like Renesmee could love someone like me, but I just felt like she did.

I looked down at the bracelet she had given me, and smiled.

This was the type of love I knew could last forever. I would never want anyone else the way I wanted Renesmee, I could never see anyone in the light that I saw Renesmee in, and I knew that our future was something I would have to talk about with her soon. I wouldn't have to worry for a few years about getting older than her, but it would eventually be a problem.

Suddenly the air was pulled from my lungs as hard hands pressed into my back, and I stumbled forward. I hit the ground roughly, thankful for my gloves that kept me from getting cut before I looked behind me, but nobody was there.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle in warning that I wasn't alone.

Someone, something, was watching me.

I looked around, but there were no traces of anyone. I could already feel a bruise forming from where I was pushed. I turned to head home, but froze as two women now stood in front of me each with teasing bright smiles.

One was pale skinned with long black hair, bright red eyes, and lipstick. She looked like what you would imagine Snow White to look like if you got past the scary eyes. The girl next to her had pale olive skin with shiny red eyes, and a pretty smirk on her full lips.

I knew what they were, and terror gripped me tightly.

There were vampires not like the Cullens. These vampires were monsters.

"I could smell you the moment you stepped into the forest." The black haired one grinned.

I swallowed thickly, I wondered if I would scream before they killed me, but I doubted it. I couldn't even stop Renesmee, what could I do against them?

I had only take on step back where there was a hand pressed to my chest, and another gripping my wrist. It took me a second to realize that the two women hadn't move, but it was Jasper and Alice here now.

Protecting him.

"He's not for you to attack." Alice growled.

The two women look startled by the sudden appearance of Jasper and Alive, but they both held up their hands. "Sorry. We didn't know he was taken." The brown haired woman spoke, and I could just tell from her voice that this was long from over. The two were gone as fast they came, and then quickly I was being lead away by Jasper and Alice.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice.

"I'll explain when we get to our house, I promise." Alice said. I felt my nerves kicking up, I could feel that something was wrong as Alice and Jasper led me back to their home. I had the darkest feeling those girls weren't going to give up. Not until I was dead.

It took us longer than Alice and Jasper probably wanted due to my trying to keep up with their inhuman grace, but eventually we got there, and almost immediately Nessie was in my arms hugging me tightly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered, I wrapped my arms tighter around her because in truth I was terrified, but I didn't want her to worry.

"We have to get inside you two. Come on." Alice said. We followed Alice and Jasper inside where the rest of the family was waiting for us.

"Lysander, honey." Esme hugged me suddenly, and I hugged her back lightly before letting her go as she pulled back. "We were worried when Edward said Alice had seen you getting attacked. I'm glad they got to you in time." Esme said.

"They are coming back for him." Alice said, and I frowned.

"Are they...are they planning to kill me?" I asked.

It was quiet for only a second, but it was enough to confirm my fear, and the only that kept me grounded was Nessie's warm hand in my left hand. "We won't let them hurt you." She promised. I took in a shuddering breath as I looked at Renesmee who looked angry and afraid at the same time. I lightly leaned in close to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Everything will be okay." I promised. Renesmee didn't look convinced, but she leaned against me while I wrapped my arms around her. Even though I knew there was a threat hanging over me, I couldn't bring myself to be scared though not when I had Renesmee so close to me.

"You might have to stay here tonight, Lysander. If your here that will keep them away from your parents." That thought hit me hard, I looked up with wide eyes, but Alice held up her hands to stop me from freaking out. "Emmett and Jacob will be out there all night to keep an eye out." Alice promised. Relief washed over me, and I nodded my head. I trusted Emmett and Jacob to keep my parents safe.

After a while I headed out to the kitchen, Bella offering to make me something to eat while Renesmee went hunting with Edward. She promised to be back as quickly as she could, and I knew she would be. I didn't want to be away from her, she didn't want to be away from me.

It was quiet as we both stood in the kitchen, she quietly making me something. "You don't like me do you?" I asked her finally.

"It's not that I don't like you. I'm scared for you, Lysander." Bella's musical voice was filled with concern and fear. I was quiet as I waited for her to elaborate.

"Why?" I finally asked.

Bella looked at me, her golden eyes filled with pain. "Edward left me once." Her voice was broken. "The pain was unimaginable. It was as if there was no meaning to anything." She breathed out. "If that happens to you or Rensemee...I wouldn't wish that on either of you." She said.

The thought of Renesmee not being there made my breath hitch, it made my heart clench in pain, and I felt dizzy and sick all at the same time.

I felt Bella's cool hand on my back suddenly, and I fought to remember to breath. I never wanted Renesmee to leave me. The thought alone was enough to make me panic with worry. It was an unbelievably sensation to feel like someone was your everything, that you honestly wouldn't be able to live without them.

Bella continued to rub my back till I calmed down before going back to finishing the grilled cheese sandwich she had cooked for me. Renesmee came back just as I took the first bite, and relief washed over me to see her. It was like coming out of ice cold water to see her again, to feel her arms connect around me, the warmth washing over the chill of her being gone. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she stole a bite of my sandwich.

It was almost perfect. If you could ignore the vampires out to kill me. Renesmee lightly pressed a hand to my cheek, and I saw us cuddled together on the couch in the living room, but it just wasn't the image it was the feeling, it was safe, she wanted me safe with her. I took her hand pulling it away from my face before pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. "Me too." I said.

Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder while I rested my head on hers gently. I lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking a hold of her hands in mine. It was comforting to be this close to her, I felt better knowing she was close.

_My_ _Renesmee_.


	10. Taken

Blur Hour  
Chapter Nine  
Taken

I woke up with Renesmee sleeping on my chest and I could hear Bella and Edward talking next to us. I looked down at Renesmee with a soft smile while running a hand through her hair. Alice had told my parents that the girls were leaving to go a shopping trip for a few days, and the guys wanted me to come hang out with them for the weekend.

They had agreed, assuming Nessie wouldn't be here. I had never slept so well in my life than I did with her in my arms. Renesmee pulled away from me, her chocolate brown eyes meeting my green ones, and she smiled softly before pressing a kiss to my lips.

We slowly pulled apart and Bella and Edward stopped talking before coming over to stand next to the couch as Renesmee and I sat up. "Any news?" Renesmee asked, I knew my voice would probably be thick with sleep, but Renesmee's still sounded like it's usual beautiful chime.

"Alice said the vision is still the same. She thinks they may give up." I looked confused between the three before Renesmee's eyes lit up as she smiled at me.

"After you fell asleep last night, Alice had a vision of the girls leaving town today, and it seems like it hasn't changed." Renesmee seemed thrilled that I was safe again, and I should be too, but somehow it all seemed too easy. I was waiting for the other foot to drop. I pressed my forehead to Renesmee's, happy that for now it all seemed to be fine. I lightly ran a hand through Renesmee's bronze locks before closing my eyes as she moved to press a kiss to my forehead. I curled my hands around Renesmee's waist as I hugged her closely.

"I should probably head home. I'll tell my parents that you guys came back early." I said. Renesmee frowned, but nodded her head before looking up at her parents, her expression obviously telling them to leave the room. I heard Bella and Edward walk out before looking up to meet Ren's chocolate brown eyes. She smiled softly as she leaned in closer to me, I lightly let one of my fingers drift over Renesmee's left cheekbone before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." I said as I pulled back. I watched Renesmee smile brightly while taking a hold of one of my hands.

"You are the very center of my universe, Lysander Devereux." She said. It was like she was stating a fact, one that was indisputable. I smiled as I leaned in close to Renesmee, a warmth building in my chest at her words. I would never love anybody the way I loved Renesmee, it was an unconditionally truth, she meant the world to me.

Renesmee walked me to the door, I was almost heartbroken to leave her with one more quick kiss, I left to head home. I had school and everything to get ready for, but it was still hard to leave Renesmee. I was given the keys to Bella's silver Volvo to get home, and I promised to bring it back when I could, but Edward assured me that they would handle it.

I drove home slowly, thinking over everything that had happened in the past few months, and about the two vampires who had wanted to kill me. It should have scared me more, I should have been frightened to my very being, but I wasn't...at least not for dying. I was scared of losing Renesmee more than anything or of leaving her. I didn't want Renesmee to mourn my loss the way Edward and Bella had mourned each other.

It really had me contemplating more on my choice to bring up me being turned to Renesmee. I don't know how she would feel about it, but I knew how I would feel about it. If Renesmee wanted me, truly wanted me forever, then I would give up everything to spend eternity with her. My family, my future, my life, everything. It wouldn't be an easy choice not as easy as I made it seem to be, but it would be for the best in the long run.

I couldn't imagine my life without Renesmee.

I was already too far gone. She was the air, and I was useless without her.

Arriving I was greeted to the sight of one of my parents car gone so I could assume that they were both out for the time being. I parked the Volvo next to my mom's car before heading inside of the quite home, and I knew that I was right; that no one was home.

I headed to my room, but before I could even make it to the first step I was pulled back, a cold arm tight around my throat, and panic flared up in my chest as I struggled. "Stop!" The voice that growled in my ear was familiar in a terrifying way. It was the black haired woman from before, Alice had seen her leaving, how did she get around Alice? I didn't have much time to think about it as I was suddenly thrown back, and hit a wall.

Pain blossomed through my body, I felt the snapping in my chest like something had broken, the pain was so intense I couldn't even scream. "You know I was really hoping for it to be a little harder to trick the fortune teller, but oh well...I still get you. Let's hope that blood is as delicious as it smells." The black haired woman smiled as she walked closer to me.

I should have regretted this. I should have regretted moving, regretted going to school, regretted meeting her, I should have regretted my very heartbeat in this moment, and nobody could have blamed me. Not if they were in my shoes.

I was about to die, but as much as I should, I couldn't regret it, because I had met her.

If I died with the memory of her still so fresh in my mind, the feel of her lips, the feel of her warm skin, her dimpled smile, and perfect eyes. Death couldn't be that bad, at least I would die happy. I just hoped she never blamed herself.

It wasn't her fault.

My eyes locked onto the crimson eyes of the beautiful monster standing before me, and I took a deep shaking breath as she advanced on me.

I would never regret the decisions that brought me here not when those same decisions lead me to the love of my life.

It didn't matter how short my life was about to become.

"Any final words?" The woman asked. I was quiet as I looked at the woman, but closed my eyes as she got closer, one of her cold hands running softly over my jaw before she pushed my head to the side. I filled my mind with the thoughts of Renesmee, and waited for the feeling of teeth biting into my throat. I was starting to black out as the mouth finally pressed itself to my throat.

The darkness was a welcomed relief instead of feeling the bite.

In the darkness I could hear Renesmee's voice, that beautiful bell sound, the soft smoothness, the promise of safety, all of these things put a warmth in my chest, but soon the voice lulled away, and there was nothing.


	11. Fight

Blue Hour

Chapter Ten

Fight

I woke up momentarily blinded by the sudden light of the room before blinking a few times, I for a brief moment wondered if I was dead, but my mother was sitting next to me lightly combing a hand through my hair. "Lysander, baby." She said. I tried to talk, but my mouth felt dry. I panicked briefly when my mother leaned out of view, but she was back quickly with a cup of water in her hands.

I took a few sips from it before being able to find my voice once again. "Mom?" I said. "What...what happened?" I asked.

"The house got broken into. Apparently the guy beat you so bad, Renesmee had come with Edward to get the car that let you borrow, and found the guy. He got away, but Renesmee and Edward got you to the hospital." She explained. "Me and your father were so worried. He's outside talking with Carlisle. They said you can come home as soon as your awake." She pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Is...is Renesmee here?" I asked.

"She's outside. Do you want me to send her in?" Lucia moved from my bed to the door without me answering. She knew I wanted to see Renesmee. I watched her walk out of the room, and I didn't have to wait long before Renesmee walked in shutting the door behind her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Renesmee was suddenly next to me in a flash, her lips pressing gently to mine as a warm hand drifted down my face, and I felt like a weight was pulled off of my chest as I saw her. I didn't think I ever would again. "What happened?" I asked as we both pulled back from the kiss.

"The girl tricked Alice into thinking she left, but she came back without thinking about it it, and Alice didn't see it until it was too late. We tried to get there as fast as we could, but we arrived after you had already passed out. She didn't bite you though, but she did break three of your ribs." Renesmee said. I swallowed thickly as pain now made itself known in my chest. Renesmee looked so devastated as she ran a hand through my hair before pressing another hand to my face.

I watched as she came into the house along with Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Bella. I watched as Bella held her back from running to me as Emmett pulled the black haired vampire up by her throat. Edward and Alice ran over to help Emmett tear the woman into pieces, the sound, and look of it made me flinch, but then Renesmee had me focusing on her running to my side, on her trying to fight the urge to taste me blood...one she lost as I watched her put a finger in her mouth.

Bella stopped her before she could do more, reminding her who I was, and what I meant to Renesmee. She showed me Edward calling 911, and then calling Carlisle to take care of me while Emmett, Alice, and Bella took the pieces of the vampire outside.

The vision ended with the horrible scent of something burning before I looked up at Ren. The whole time I had felt her worry, fear, and her blood lust. It was terrifying and calming at the same time. Calming that she cared, terrifying that she wanted to kill me, but I had known from the start I was playing a dangerous game.

It changed nothing.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're thanking me? I almost killed you, Lysander. If Bella hadn't been there to stop me...I..." Renesmee trailed off.

"But she was. You helped saved me. You have nothing to blame yourself for, Ren." I said.

"I wanted to kill you, I wanted to drink you until every drop was gone." Renesmee said.

"I should care." I started. "But I don't. Renesmee Cullen, I love you more than anything else on this planet." Renesmee sucked in a deep breath at my words before curling a hand into my hair. Renesmee pressed her forehead to mine while looking into my green eyes. "I want to spend forever with you, Renesmee." I said. Renesmee's sharp intake of breath that followed the statement, looking into her eyes I knew that she knew what I had meant.

I wanted forever with her as a vampire. My life wasn't long enough for me, I needed eternity.

Renesmee pulled away before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "You deserve better than me, Lysander. You deserve a life that I can't give you. You deserve to be safe, happy, and loved unconditionally." Renesmee's voice was soft, breaking, and I had a moment of trouble taking my next breath. She couldn't mean what I thought she meant.

"Renesmee..." I started, but she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Lysander." She said. "I don't want you anymore." It was like my heart had stopped, the world stopped, everything stopped.

She didn't want me.

The words I feared. The words I never wanted. The words that shattered me like glass.

"It's better for the both of us. You don't belong in my world. I...I belong with my family...with Jacob. You belong here with your family, with your future." Renesmee said. It was like everything I knew left me. "I'm leaving. You'll never see me or my family again. You'll be fine." Renesmee pressed a kiss to the top of my forehead.

"Renesmee." I gasped.

"Goodbye, Lysander." I tried to sit up, but pain flared through my body from my broken ribs, and before I could even regain my breath from it...she was gone.

Renesmee was gone.

My world cracked, shattered, smashed into thousands of pieces. She was gone. I would never see her again. I would never be with Renesmee again. I could hear the voices of my parents asking me what was wrong, but it was like I couldn't comprehended their words.

As I finally began to fade into an unconsciousness my last thought caused my veins to run cold.

She was gone...forever.


End file.
